How one heart turns cold
by writingkage231
Summary: The story takes place during the two and a half years Sasuke was gone and my story behind it. Sasuke meets someone new who somehow finds a way in his heart. Will she be able to change him and make him realize his true feelings? My first fanfiction so Be N
1. Chapter 1

About a year after Naruto and everyone were born,

Uh! Get out, get out of my head! Get OUT! Orochimaru had been trying ninjutsu to try to release his conscience, it had put a lot of stress on his brain and was about ready to die. But he knew he couldn't die yet, there were still too many goals to accomplish.

After an hour of extreme head trauma, his conscience had finally come out in the form of a baby girl with a small yin and yang symbol on the back of her neck. As this happened, the same symbol also appeared on Orochimaro. His conscience was still young of course due to the fact that he had just gotten it recently.

Orochimaru-sama! a young Kabuto yelled. Are you okay?

I'll be fine, Orochimaru replied.

Why can't we just kill her, there would be nothing stopping us then?

No, we can't. She is a part of me as I am a part of her. Kill her and I would die too, not just my body, but my soul as well its part of the jutsu and you know as well as I that, we can't have that happening do we?

Yes Orochimaru-sama. So what should we do with her?

Raise her here and I'll train her, provide her all the needs that she requests. Oh, and make sure nothing bad happens to her, she can be quite useful when she's older.

(evil snicker)

Twelve years later…

Yawn. A young girl at age twelve had woken up from her slumber and was pondering the fact that nobody had bothered to wake her up.

Maybe they forgot or something? No she thought, that would be impossible, being raised in Otogakure she was as important as the Otokage himself. No one would forget me like that unless there was someone else more important coming.

Then she remembered yesterday and what the Otokage told her.

Flashback

We have a very special guest coming tomorrow and I expect you to be on your very best behavior. Orochimaru said.

Yyyes sir! The girl replied meekly.

This will be quite interesting. He smirked.

End of flashback

I wonder who it is! Im so excited that I get to make a new friend. Kimimaru-kun was very nice but he got sick for a long time and left very recently and hasn't come back. He was the best at poker and I would always lose to him, but he was nice enough to not brag about it much. Sigh. I really miss him I wonder where he went? Being here all alone with Kabuto-san is boring, all he does is obey Orochimaru-san's orders and never plays with me. If Kimimaru-kun was here then we could have welcomed the new person together and we could have all been friends since Im too shy to do it on my own!

She was walking down the halls. Oh! I think I hear footsteps! So she hid in the staircase as she saw Orochimaru bring in a boy around her age. Oh! We're almost the same age! Cool! She smiled. He has funny hair too! It sticks up in the back, I wonder how he does that? I doubt gel glue or even cement could get his hair in that shape. So she spent the next five seconds pondering this question.

Ah, so I see that you are here. Orochimaru said out of nowhere, which almost scared the heck out of her.

Oh, Good morning Orochimaru-san! I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything. So, Who's the new guy?

Well, Orochimaru responded, His name is Uchiha Sasuke.

Oooohhh, the name sounds cool! She thought. Hi! my name is Tsuki! Its nice to finally meet you! Orochimaru-san talks a lot about you!

Sasuke gave a weird look to Orochimaru and turned to face Tsuki and said whatever.

Oh, How rude of you to be so mean as to say whatever after I introduced myself! Haven't your parents ever taught you manners! Tsuki thought in her head angrily.

Then when Sasuke gave her a cold stare she knew that he wasn't the kind type. Sasuke also started to wonder why Orochimaru would have such a weak girl working for him, I mean he could kill her in an instant and she doesn't seem to have much worth. Well, Kabuto said, why don't we start the day with a nice breakfast, it's right in the dining room?

There was a very awkward aura emitting from the dining table and there was complete silence. When they were done, Tsuki tried to sneak off to play outside, but was unsuccessful when Orochimaru stopped her.

Where do you think you are going? Orochimaru questioned her.

Um, well, I just thought that you should spend some quality time with Sasuke-san since he's new and all, Tsuki said nervously hoping that he would fall for it.

Don't just think that just because Sasuke-kun is here that you can skip training, now get to the grounds and I want to see 20 laps and 100 push-ups now!

Aww man?! She thought. She felt crushed that her somewhat true alibi didn't work, she just wanted to spend some quiet time on her own instead of putting up with the intense training. Couldn't he cut her some slack for a while?

After an hour and a half of laps and pushups, Orochimaru told her to practice her summoning jutsu. She had just signed her name under the snake-summoning contract recently and was excited to see what she could summon up. She did the hand signs with great care focusing her chakra, Kuchiyose no Jutsu! In a puff of smoke, a snake the size of a beetle came up. Orochimaru was impressed at how well she did on her first try, usually when she tried a new jutsu it failed completely, he was surprised that she summoned up anything at all. Hopefully Sasuke will be more talented.

Hello! She said to the snake. How are you? Im sorry if I was interrupting you while you did anything in your world. The snake got annoyed that it was summoned and ignored everything Tsuki said thinking that she would make a great lunch despite the huge gap in size. Orochimaru immediately sensed the danger and killed the snake within the second.

Tsuki, who was totally oblivious to the fact that the snake wanted to kill her was surprised when the next second she saw it lying dead on the ground.

Wha wha Whaaattttt happened! The poor innocent snake just died! Waaahhhhh! She started to cry a river as Orochimaru patted his hands on her shoulder and thought, oh great, do we always have to go through this routine? Whenever I kill someone or thing that threatens her life, she starts to cry for them, how stupid.

Now, Now, Orochimaru said, it's all right Im sure that the snake went to heaven and is really happy where he is right now.

Sniff, Sniff, really? She said with the cutest little face with tears in it.

Yes, really he assured her. Hah he thought, that always shuts her up; the snake is probably in hell right now, cursing me for killing him, a snake going to heaven? Fat chance! Tsuki is so damn gullible.

Now, you get the rest of the day off since I train you in the morning and Sasuke-kun in the afternoon. Time for lunch now.

Okay, Orochimaru-san. Tsuki said as she wiped away her tears.

After another awkward meal with Sasuke, she ran off to her favorite patch of grass in the open field. She laid on her back and stared at the beautiful afternoon sky. No matter what time of day it was she had always loved looking up and watching the clouds. Her favorite time of day though was the night when the gleaming moon shone in the nighttime sky.

The sky had always looked like a painting to her as if God himself had painted the sky with each brush stroke. She felt happy and content as the clouds passed by one by one. It was so calming and peaceful. After the first hour she fell into a sweet slumber hoping that she would wake up just in time for the beautiful sunset.

Tsuki was having a dream of how she had a happy family and lived in a normal town. She had many loyal friends whom she had many fun and exciting adventures with. It was the perfect life. She had just finished school and was running to hug her mom. Then all of a sudden when she woke up she saw that saw was hugging Sasuke.

Oh! Um, Komenosai Sasuke-san!!! I'm really sorry she said as she tried to hide she reddish face.

Oh, um, that's okay, I was supposed to take you back for dinner. Sasuke responded trying to forget the hug.

Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me. Tsuki thanked.

We should go now if we don't want to be late. So Tsuki and Sasuke walked together as the sun settled beneath the horizon. Tsuki's eyes were glued to the sky.

Wow, the sky looks so beautiful during this hour with all of the colors slowly blending into each other, Tsuki said out loud. Sasuke also decided to steal a look at the sunset but accidentally instead looked at Tsuki. Wow, he thought, her eyes look beautiful as they gazed toward the sun. Then he got all flustered and stopped.

Hn? Sasuke-san, are you all right? Is something wrong? Tsuki asked.

No, Im fine, nothing wrong trying to get rid of the red in his face.

Oh, okay, we should hurry up then, the walk is taking longer than I expected. So they both rushed toward home hoping to make it in time. By the time they got there, both of them were out of breath and breathing heavily.

So, Orochimaru said, I see we have some late comers, Tsuki, you know the punishment, if your late for a meal then you can't have it. Oh, Sasuke-kun, since you are new and didn't know your off the hook. Now, Tsuki, off to your room.

She sighed and walked off. Oh well, at least Sasuke-san isn't being punished. So she showered, brushed her teeth and decided to go to bed early. She hugged her panda stuffed animal named Mashi-chan and fell asleep. After a while she felt someone nudging her arm and got up to see Sasuke holding a plate with some onigiri on it.

Wha-Shhhh, Sasuke said as he pressed his and on to her mouth so that she wouldn't make a sound. Tomorrow Orochimaru is planning something big and you're going to need your strength for it. Don't think that Im doing this out of the goodness of my heart because Im not. There isn't any of that left in me. The only reason Im doing this is because I need you to help me with something or you'll be less than useless with out your strength. Then he let go.

Well, what's happening tomorrow? Tsuki asked.

I can't tell you that, you'll have to find out when it happens according to Orochimaru's orders.

Well that isn't fair! -Shhhhh-Sorry, but why did he tell you but not me?

Orochimaru has his reasons.

I have a feeling that it's not a good idea. But well, thanks for the onigiri. Sasuke-KUN, Tsuki teased.

Right after that second when Sasuke heard his name called like that he immediately got flashbacks of Sakura, the one when he left her was most vivid of all.

No, stop! I thought I had already left my emotions behind! Ugh! Sasuke cried.

Wha what's wrong Sasuke-kun? Tsuki asked with great concern.

When Sasuke got a hold of himself, he said, Im fine, but don't ever call me that again, it awakens too many painful memories.

Oh, Okay, so I'll stick with Sasuke-san, is that ok?

Yeah, sure whatever.

Again with the attitude, why is he like this? Tsuki asked herself.

Well, when you finish eating, you should get a good night's rest, you'll need it. Sasuke said as he left.

Okay, she said as she finished the last crumb. When she was done she washed the plate and put it back. She pulled the covers of her bed and slept with a full stomach that night wondering what surprises the next day would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early morning when Sasuke woke up. He was pondering the events of last night then, tried to get rid of memory when he had looked into Tsuki's eyes to make things even worse, she had hugged him while she was asleep. What was she dreaming of? Oh well he thought, today was the battle between him and Tsuki. He hoped that it would be worth his while and at the same time was worried for Tsuki since he was so confident that he could beat her.

Flashback

Sasuke was breathing heavenly after an afternoon's worth of intense training. He and Orochimaru were having a taijutsu only battle to strengthen the body. When they were done, Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and said

Well, Well, I see that the little Uchiha is pretty good at taijutsu already but its not as good as I would have hoped. You're nowhere near as close to your goal, but that will all change now, won't it? Tomorrow, you are going to have a battle with Tsuki with the same conditions as we had just now. Don't tell her yet I want to surprise her.

It's almost dinner so go call Tsuki, she's probably in the forest watching the sky again, try not to be late.

End of Flashback

Sasuke went downstairs after he had showered and looked into the fridge for something to eat. To his surprise, Tsuki was already up and outside, staring at the sky again, how very strange he thought. He also started to wonder about the abilities that she possessed. She doesn't look very strong, but looks can be deceiving. It can be a tactic that she uses so her opponent can underestimate her and she could surprise the person when they least expect it. Well he wasn't going to fall for that one, in this battle, he was going to go all out! No Mercy! Mwahahaha! Okay, that was weird, who knew I had such an evil laugh in me.

While Sasuke was thinking about his evil laugh, Tsuki was enjoying herself as she enjoyed the morning breeze and as the grassed brushed against her skin and how the beauty of the sky had once again won her affections. Sigh, It's so sad I don't have anyone to enjoy this with me right now. I really miss Kimimaru-kun. Maybe I can ask Sasuke, I wonder if he's up yet? So she went back inside to find Sasuke in the kitchen munching on some cereal.

Um, Sasuke-san, I was wondering if you would like to enjoy the sky with me for a while? Tsuki asked awkwardly. Oh! What a stupid question! she thought.

No thanks, Sasuke said. Don't you remember? We have that event today at 9 in the morning.

Oh, really? That early? I wonder what it's going to be about, unless you spare me the work and tell me what's going to happen? Tsuki asked as politely as she could.

No way, it is supposed to be a surprise he said sternly, trying to avoid the puppy face Tsuki had on.

Phooey, that's why I hate surprises! Tsuki said glumly. So, what should we do now? There stills a lot of time before the 'event' starts anyways.

I'm going to train in the forest, Sasuke said and left.

Um, okay, so Tsuki went back to her spot outside and continued to stare at the sky.

How could Tsuki still be so, so happy and cheerful being raised in such a dark place Sasuke thought. Does she have any idea what she's getting herself involved in? Man, that girl is clueless. So Sasuke spent the next few hours doing target practice.

9:00am

I see that Sasuke-kun and Tsuki are here, well let me explain why you two are here, Orochimaru said. Sasuke-kun and Tsuki, you two are going to have a one on one battle with taijutsu only, the loser of this battle will have to clean out the snake's litter boxes for the rest of the week! (just so you know, it's a Wednesday)

Oh, so this was why Sasuke gave me the onigiri, he wanted to fight me in full strength. But what will he do when he finds out Im useless! I stink at taijutsu more than anything else! Now Im going to have to clean the litter boxes! They are pure filthy! T-T Im so screwed! Tsuki thought.

What? Is he serious? Cleaning out snake's litter boxes? There is no way Im going to lose now! Sasuke thought as his eyes became burning with determination.

Now, both of you, take your stances, and BEGIN!

At once Sasuke started to run towards her holding a kunai, Oh no! WhatdoIdo, WhatdoIdo! She kept on thinking. So she leaped into the air and threw a few shuriken straight at him. Sasuke easily dodged them and threw his kunai at her. She had barely dodged the kunai in the air and dropped back down on to the floor. Sasuke kicked her up into the air out of nowhere and was behind her floating in the air, in 1,2,3 seconds, he performed the Shi Shi Rendan (Barrage of Lions) Tsuki laid on the ground unconscious as blood ran out from her mouth.

Sasuke thought that it was way too easy and expected her to wake up and fight some more but nothing happened. Was the move really that painful?

All of a sudden, Kabuto appeared and started to heal the unconscious Tsuki. He kept on thinking, why was Orochimaru risking Tsuki's life, knowing very well that it was his own too. It didn't really make sense. He knows that Tsuki is no match for anyone. She will and will always be meek and delicate, so why this?

Sasuke walked over to Kabuto and asked if she was going to be ok. She'll be fine Kabuto answered.

She was just knocked out and will probably wake up tomorrow.

That long! But I thought Tsuki was stronger than this? How could she have been so easily defeated? Sasuke asked confused.

Well, Kabuto answered, you may or may not have noticed, but Tsuki is very delicate and fragile and possess not many abilities that a shinobi should have. She's weak and always will be. Then Kabuto carried her in his arms and disappeared.

Sasuke got angry for having his time wasted and blamed Orochimaru.

Hey, he said. What was that all about? How does that help me at all? It's been as if you had this battle on purpose so Tsuki could get hurt!

Why Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be so fast to criticize. I did it so it would benefit Tsuki to learn taijutsu in a more hands-on experience. Your reason? Well I just wanted to see the expression on your face when you found out, it's priceless you know? Orochimaru answered with a smirk.

Urgh! And Sasuke stormed off to the forest to train again to make up for the waste of time battle.

Hm? I wonder what's up with him? Was it something I said? Oh well, I'll just go to visit Tsuki to see how she is fairing sighed Orochimaru and disappeared.

Beep, Beep and the monitor went measuring Tsuki's heart rate.

So, Orochimaru said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. How is she doing? Is she going to live?

She's going to be fine after a few days' rest. But, forget that, why did you risk her life like that? Or in other words, yours? Kabuto asked with great concern and curiosity.

Well, usually I don't tell people the genius of my plans but for you, I'll make an exception since you seem so interested.

Well, what is it? Kabuto asked again with very little patience.

Well, there really was no reason! I did it because I got bored and it doesn't seem like Tsuki will die anytime soon since I have a great healer like you! Beside, adding the punishment for losing cause them both to do their very best and gave me a chance to measure their skills more accurately. Is that enough of a reason for you? Orochimaru responded.

Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto answered bluntly satisfied with the response.

It's so sad that Tsuki has to clean out the snake's litter box. She's going to need a lot of air fresheners. Kabuto thought. The horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the month slowly progressed, Tsuki had to face the consequences of losing the battle and had to spend another few days resting after fainting from the horrid smell of snakey litter.

The relationship between Sasuke and Tsuki had almost been nonexistent. They had hardly seen each other over the month seeing how Sasuke was practically training 24/7. Tsuki had a lot of free time on her hands and spent it as usual, staring at the sky. There were very little words being exchanged between them as they passed each other in the halls.

Both of them were still kinda awkward about what happened during the battle.

Then one day, Orochimaru decided to break the dinner silence with an announcement.

I have a package that needs to be picked up tomorrow at a special location. Sasuke-kun and Tsuki, I assign both of you to pick up the package. Sasuke was choking on his food from the surprise as Tsuki had spit out the water she was drinking.

Nani! Sasuke and Tsuki yelled in unison.

There is no way that Im doing your dirty work! Sasuke shouted.

That is no way to be talking to your sensei Sasuke. Orochimaru rebuked.

Don't you have servants or other shinobi to get the package for you? Tsuki reasoned.

Well, Kabuto said. It seems tomorrow is their day off.

Awwman, both Sasuke and Tsuki thought.

The place where you guys are going to is …

Konohagakure!

Sasuke fainted as Tsuki got extremely excited. Oooh! I can't wait! I heard that they have the best ramen there!

While Tsuki was stuck in Lala land, Orochimaru told Kabuto to fetch a bucket of cold water. Ten seconds later when Kabuto gets the bucket, Orochimaru dumps the cold water on Sasuke. He woke up with a start and starts to yell at Orochimaru.

How could you! First you want me to leave the village, then you tell me to go back? Is there something wrong with you! The village is infested with people who want kill me arrest me and plenty other things that I can't say in front of a 12 year old! And why in the world did you arrange for the package to be picked up in Konoha of all places! There are shinobi everywhere watching your every move! Have you any common sense at all!

Well, said Orochimaru trying to not explode because of Sasuke's disrespect. The location was randomly chosen since neither me or my partner could decide on one. And of course I know about the shinobi and already have it planned out. Sasuke, I need you to perform a henge to change the way you look and try to wear something that doesn't have an Uchiha crest on it. Ive also arranged so that your names are different. Starting tomorrow, Tsuki, your name is Maki Fujiwara and Sasuke, you will pose as her older brother Tobi Fujiwara.

There. Is. No. way that my name is going to be Tobi! Sasuke yelled infuriated.

Too bad Sasuke-kun! You can't change the names on the papers! Kabuto teased.

Nooooooo. Sasuke cried in agony.

Aww come on! Tobi sounds so cute ni-san! Tsuki giggled.

When Tsuki and Sasuke left the room, Orochimaru asked Kabuto, do you think they took it well?

Yep, I think that they took it rather well. Kabuto replied.

The Next Morning…

Alright, are both of you set for this mission? Kabuto asked.

Yup, all packed, said an excited Tsuki or should I say Maki?

Okay, can we go now? I want to get this over as soon as possible. Sasuke said annoyed.

Aw, come one ni-san! It going to be fun! I haven't been to another village before. Tsuki said.

Stop calling me ni-san already! Im not your older brother! Sasuke said with great annoyance.

But we have to get into character! I mean we're going to have to act like siblings eventually ni-san! Tsuki said.

Whatever, Sasuke said trying to control his temper.

Have fun you two! And Sasuke, don't forget your henge! Kabuto said as Tsuki and Sasuke walked off to Konoha.

I wonder what awaits me at Konohagakure! I wonder what type of stuff they have there? Tsuki thought.

Then she heard a poof as there was smoke flying everywhere. Sasuke had just done a henge since they were approaching a town and Sasuke didn't want to attract attention to any bounty hunters. His head had probably cost around 600000yen by now. He shivered at the thought of having his head chopped off.

So Sasuke ended up changing his hairstyle so it was like Kazune's from Kamichama Karin, his hair color to a silver violet like Tsuki's. He changed the color of his eyes to dark purple to match Tsuki's. Now he and Tsuki actually looked like siblings.

Wow ni-san! You look just like me except you're a guy! Tsuki said with glee. It would be great to have an older brother! They always protect you and look after you.

There is no joy in having an older brother, Sasuke said coldly and walked off.

Man! What is the matter with him! Tsuki thought to herself.

After a full 2 hours of walking, and a full 2 hours of Tsuki going Ooh, Aah, and Are we there yet, Sasuke decided it was best to take a rest at a small quaint café in Tea country.

( They were passing by.) They sat down and started to order.

Tea of me Sasuke said.

I'll have some dango and some tea too Onegai! Tsuki said happily to the waitress.

Okay, by the way, you two are siblings right? The waitress asked.

Yup! Tsuki smiled.

You two look so cute! It's so sad that you two are one of the few customers we've had in a while. Business is slow these days. The waitress sighed.

Well, maybe you guys would have more business if you relocated the shop somewhere else since it is located in the middle of a deserted road. Sasuke said in a matter a fact tone.

Well, you see, my mom, the one who owns the shop loves it too much to abandon it. It holds too much sentimental value my mom says. And I agree, I mean, I practically grew up here. I mean, even … even my dad got buried here. The waitress said trying to force back tears.

Don't cry! Tsuki said. Don't worry, you don't have to leave! Ni-san and I will bring you and your mom customers so that you guys don't have to close!

Thank you for being so kind, but how would you kids bring people out in the middle of the road to just go to a café?

I'll find a way for sure! Tsuki said with confidence.

Oh! Here are your orders! Enjoy! The waitress said.

Wait, what's your name? Mine's Tsu-Maki Fujiwara! And this is my older brother Tobi Fujiwara! Tsuki said trying not to blow her cover.

Nice to meet you both, my name is Hojima. She bowed.

Wow! These dango is the best I've ever tasted! They're sweet, but not too sweet! And the taste like heaven! Tsuki said.

Thank you! My mom made them, she's quite good actually. Hojima smiled.

When Tsuki and Sasuke were done they paid and left. But just before they left, Hojima and her mom gave them some dango to-go on the house.

Thank you! And I'll keep my promise to bring you customers as soon as possible! Bye! Tsuki said off into the distance.

That was a really nice girl Hojima's mom said.

Hai oka-san. But theres something about that boy that seems really familiar. Hojima said.

I can't believe that I ended up in the same café as the one I did with Naruto and Sakura a while back. It was the place we first met Morino Idate. I remember that guy was pretty quick on his feet. Sasuke smirked.

Hey, ni-san (she's calling him that from now on) why are you smirking? Tsuki asked pretty curious.

Oh, it's nothing I just remembered something. Sasuke answered.

What did you remember?

Well, I might as well tell you since you're just going to bug me until I do. I remembered a while back when I went to the same exact café with some …uh,

What do I call them now? Not really friends or teammates. That would mean I kept those bonds? Sasuke rattled his brain to find a way to describe Naruto and Sakura.

With some who? Tsuki asked even more curious this time.

Never mind, just some people. Sasuke answered quickly.

So they continued the rest of their journey to Konoha in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they had finally reached Konoha, Tsuki's eyes swelled to the size of watermelons.

Wow! There are so many cool stuff here! Oooh, I want to do that and that oh and that one too! Oh and I want to buy this and that oh and I just have to get this one! Tsuki was exploding with happiness and was immediately filled with childish wonders.

Ugh, before we do any of that we have to first get our passports and papers verified by the Hokage. Sasuke said.

Oh, okay but I hope that it doesn't take long. Matte! There's was this really cute puppy over there! Oh I want to pet it! Tsuki said in a rush as she ran after the puppy.

Matte Tsuki! Where are you going! Get back here! You shouldn't get lost! Sasuke shouted to Tsuki trying to catch up with her.

Hello Puppy! I just want to pet you wait for me! Tsuki shouted to the frightened puppy. Then all of a sudden Tsuki accidentally bumped into someone.

Argh! Whoever did this is going to pay for knocking me down! Owie, now I have even more bruises, like I don't get enough bumps on the head from Sakura-chan. Said an extremely agitated Naruto but his expression changed when he saw the young girl.

Oof! Oh! Komenosai! Komenosai! I'm sorry if I bumped into you! It was just I was chasing after this really cute puppy I really wanted to pet but it kept on running so I went after it! I'm really sorry if I hurt you any way! Tsuki said as she begged for forgiveness. She hated having people mad at her.

Naw, Daizhoubudat. Its okay, I mean it was just an accident right? Naruto said succumbing to Tsuki's cute face.

Really? Tsuki asked with her signature crying puppy face.

Of course! I'm just fine! See? No bruises! A great ninja like me doesn't get hurt easily. Naruto grinned.

A great ninja? Tsuki questioned.

Yup! I'm going to be Hokage one day so everyone will respect me but before I do that, I need to train so I could find a friend of mine. Naruto said with a smug smile.

Who's your friend? Tsuki asked.

When Naruto was just about to answer, Sakura came running by.

Konichiwa Sakura-chan! Naruto said happy to see his friend cough cough crush cough.

Hi Naruto! Who's your little friend here? Sakura asked with suspicion.

Oh! We just bumped into each other and we started to talk! Her name is uh…um…ah…well I don't really know here name Naruto said with embarrassment.

Baka Naruto! Sakura said as she gave Naruto a good smack on the head. No wonder he's so slow sometimes. Loss of brain cells.

While Naruto sulked in the corner crying over the loss of his brain cells, Sakura introduced herself and Naruto.

Anyways, Sakura said, my name's Haruno Sakura and this baka here is named Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?

Tsuki was about to say her real name until she remembered the identities they were supposed to keep. Oh um, my name is Fujiwara Maki.

It's nice to meet you Maki-chan Sakura said with a smile with a hand stretched out. Tsuki shook her hand and said the same.

Maki-chan, you aren't from around here are you? Sakura asked.

Hai, Tsuki answered.

Then we should get you to Tsunade's offices to verify your papers and passports. Sakura said.

Oh matte! I just realized I lost my brother somewhere. I must have lost him while chasing the puppy. Tsuki said. Ni-san must be very worried, plus he has all the papers and passports. What am I going to do! I can't find him in this huge village! I'm only one person! Tsuki said as her eyes began to water.

Aw, don't cry Sakura said as she tried to appease the crying adolescent. Naruto and I would be glad to help you!

Nani! Sakura-chan, I didn't say I was going to help! Naruto said, angry that he had no say in the matter.

Yes. You. Are. Naruto. Sakura said as she gave Naruto a menacing glace.

Hhhai Sakura-chan, Naruto mumbled. Just don't kill me.

I won't, just start making Kage-Bunshins so we can look for Maki-chans's older brother. Sakura said with authority.

Hai! Naruto said and in a puff of smoke, there were 5 Narutos.

Wow! How did you do that? Tsuki asked really surprised.

It's a really cool jutsu that allows me to make solid clones of myself. Naruto said with pride.

Okay, what does your older brother look like? Sakura asked.

Well, his hair and eye color are the same as mine and he's wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that's rather wide at the collar and white shorts. Oh and his name is Fujiwara Tobi.

Hn, Sakura thought. The clothes kinda remind me of someone.

Okay Sakura said making a mental picture in mind, Naruto send your clones to search on their own while you, Maki-chan and I look for Fujiwara-san together.

How come we have to go look together? Naruto asked as he sent out his clones.

Well, Sakura answered. I don't trust you going by yourself and someone has to go with Maki-chan but it also just so happens that I don't trust you to be alone with her.

Aw fine and Naruto gave in. But Sakura-chan doesn't have to be so bossy about it.

What did you say! Sakura was about to explode, she hated it when people called her bossy even if she really was sometimes.

Na na Nothing Sakura-chan, you are the most unbossiest person I know. Naruto said trying to get on Sakura's good side.

Good Sakura said with a smile and started to walk with Tsuki.

Man, Naruto thought, Sakura-chan's scary sometimes.

Is unbossiest even a word? Tsuki thought.

While Tsuki was meeting Sasuke's ex-best friends, Sasuke was trying to find Tsuki.

Urgh, where could that girl be? How stupid is she to just run off like that! This village is huge and its going to take forever to find her. Especially since I can't have certain people to see me or they might recognize me. Darn. Sasuke thought to himself.

Then the next thing he knew, Tsuki was running to him accompanied by the 2 people he didn't want to see at all.

Ni-san I found you like how a doggy finds their owner except I'm not a doggy. Tsuki said with glee. Oh and guess what? I made two new friends! They're so nice as to help me find you she said with a wide smile.

Oh great Sasuke thought. All that work trying to avoid them and all that work is wasted.

Nice to meet you Sakura said trying not to blush from the fact that Maki's brother is as cute as Maki herself. I think that we should take you to Hokage's office now to verify your papers and passports.

Okay! Tsuki said excited.

As they walked to Tsunade's office, Sakura was having thoughts race through her head.

Fujiwara-san is so cute! Inner Sakura thought.

But I shouldn't think that! Sakura said. I love Sasuke.

But come on! The guy left you unconscious on a bench and left you for revenge! He doesn't care about you. Inner Sakura said.

Not true! I mean he really does care about me! Don't you remember the time he told me not to enter the chunin exams because he didn't want me to get hurt! Sakura thought.

Oh come on! That was so long ago! Inner Sakura said getting annoyed by the fact that Sakura was so stubborn.

I still have feelings for Sasuke but I suppose it wouldn't hurt checking this guy out. Said Sakura as she gave in.

Chah! Inner Sakura said.

Um, Fujiwara-san, why are you and your sister here for? Sakura asked snapping back to reality.

Well, we came to visit a distant relative and to pick something up from him to give back to our other relatives back at home. Sasuke said trying not to be himself.

Oh, I see. Sakura thought as the group entered into Tsunade's office.

Kunichiwa Tsunade oba-chan! Naruto said.

Stop calling me that! Tsunade said with a temper. I'm not that old!

Yes you are! Aren't you 50 something by now? Naruto said trying to back himself up.

Argh, what do you guys want anyways? Tsunade said trying to control her temper.

Well, Tsunade-sensei, we have some friends here who would like to have their papers and passports verified. Sakura said.

Sensei? Sasuke thought, since when did Sakura get tutored by Tsunade? I couldn't have been away _that_ long.

Oh great, more paperwork, Tsunade whined. Just hand them over so I can get this over with and you guys can go your merry way. After a few minutes of consecutive stamps, Tsunade was finished and handed the papers and passports back. Now off you go Tsunade said. Oh and by the way Sakura, did you finish your training for the day yet? Tsunade asked with a suspicious look on her face.

Of course! Sakura said with a reassuring smile, I cleared all the stages and was able to heal a few animals at the vet.

Tsunade was surprised that Sakura was so fast and efficient in her work. Well, Tsunade said, you have the rest of the day off.

Yatta! Sakura said! Now I can spend the rest of the day with my new friends!

Yeagh! Yeagh! Naruto said. I can show you around Konoha!

Oh great Sasuke thought sulking. The exact opposite of what he wanted to do.

Yay! Tsuki said with wide eyes and extreme enthusiasm. I would love a tour of this village! Its so cool! I can't wait!

Great Sasuke thought, neither can I he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke was getting very weary after hours chasing and watching Tsuki and Naruto running into every shop and every restaurant saying how cool everything was. Tsuki and Naruto bonded pretty quickly and became fast friends. Sakura spent her time scolding Naruto and walking besides Sasuke. When they finally decided to rest and have dinner, Naruto and Tsuki were eagerly waiting for their ramen to arrive at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

You'll love it! It's the absolute best ramen ever in all of the universe Maki-chan! Ramen is soothing for the soul. Naruto yelled.

I can't wait! Tsuki said with a big smile.

Sasuke sighed. He was tired and sore all over. Usually a great Uchiha as himself wouldn't tire so easily but after a few rounds around Konoha is bound to wear someone out.

So, where are you two going to spend the night? Sakura asked.

Hn… I haven't thought of that. Ni-san, where are we sleeping? Tsuki asked.

Uh, oh, I haven't thought of that. Sasuke thought.

Well, you're all the more welcome to stay with me, Sakura said.

That's very generous of you! Tsuki said. Oh can we ni-san! I want to see what Sakura-chan's house is like!

If Sasuke was himself which he wasn't supposed to be due to the fact that he was supposed to be incognito he would have said no and rent rooms in a hotel. But since he is incognito he had to say yes.

F..fi..fine. Sasuke struggled to say. Trying not the explode due to the fact that he had to sleep at a girl's house.

Oh thank you oh so much Ni-san! Tsuki said giving Sasuke a huge hug.

But you have to be in bed by 10 no questions asked. The Great Uchiha said.

Of course! Tsuki replied with a smile.

Your pork miso ramen is done! Ayame said.

Yatta! Itadakimasu! Naruto and Tsuki yelled and started to gobble down the ramen.

Wow, in all my life as a shinobi I never thought that I would meet someone that is just like Naruto. Sakura thought.

Sasuke sighed, Itadakimasu and started to eat too.

Sakura did the same. Right when she was about to eat her first bite, Naruto and Tsuki yelled Done! Another bowl please!

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped anime style. Everyone was finally full with Naruto and Tsuki eating 15 bowls of ramen each. Then came the bill. So many zeros………

Now everyone was sweat dropping except Tsuki who was digging in her bag. The owner was getting very agitated. Naruto and Sakura were on their knees begging trying to reason with the owner until Tsuki said, got it!

Got what? Sakura asked.

The bag that Oro-our relatives gave to us before leaving. Tsuki replied. She opened her bag and inside were tons of gold coins.

There were few seconds of shock in the shop until Naruto fell out of his seat.

NANI! You had that all the time! You could have saved me my dignity! Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes.

Don't yell at her! That's rude! Baka! Sakura said giving Naruto a good thump on the head.

Ko..Komenosai. Tsuki apologized. I didn't want to make you angry. I didn't remember until now. Please forgive me!

Of course we forgive you! Sakura said giving the near-crying Tsuki a hug.

Everyone turned back to normal except Sasuke, he was still in shock.

Um, ni-san are you okay? You're not breathing! Tsuki shrieked getting really worried.

You. Had. All. That. Money? Sasuke said with a twitch. We could have bought TOMATOES! LOTs and LOTs of TOMATOES!

Everyone in the shop was officially creeped out at Sasuke's OOC. Especially Tsuki.

Um I think the tiredness is getting to ni-san. Tsuki said as she sweatdropped.

Well that's weird cause we used to have a friend that loved tomatoes too. Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly snapped back to normal when he sensed Naruto was talking about him. Well he thought, that ought to have gotten them off of his scent. When they finally paid, Naruto separated off to go home. So that left Sasuke, Sakura and Tsuki walking together in the moonlight. Tsuki was walking a head of everyone else while that left Sasuke and Sakura together. Sasuke was kinda in an awkward position seeing as how he was with the girl he broke the heart of.

It's a beautiful night isn't it? Sakura asked.

Yes, It is. Sasuke said staring at the moonlit sky. There was awkward silence for a while between them as they tried to strike a conversation.

You know, Fujiwara-san. You really remind me of a certain friend of mine. Sakura said.

Oh really, Sasuke said. But in his head, thoughts raced, Oh know! She recognizes me!

Yeagh, you do. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura said. He was in the same cell as Naruto and me. We had so many good times together. She smiled as she said the last part.

So, what happened to him? Sasuke asked with no expression as he already knew the answer.

He ran away. So he could accomplish his dreams. Sakura said with a heavy head.

Do you ever miss him? Sasuke asked out of boredom.

Sometimes. Its just not the same without him. It never will. Sakura said as her smile shrank and put on a gloomy expression. Other times I'm too busy training with Tsunade trying to discover a way to find him. Sasuke was surprised by the fact that Sakura was training with Tsunade. He thought she would spend her time moping about him.

Wait a second, the Hokage Tsunade? Sasuke asked just to be sure.

Ahumh! Sakura said proudly. I'm learning medical jutsu so I can help aid in the journey to find my lost friend.

Why do you care so much for your friend? What has he ever done for you to want him back so much? Sasuke asked with a serious look.

Well, Sakura said. He gave me a purpose. Ever since we were little, I had always admired him from afar. From the first time I ever met him at the academy, I felt an aura emitting from him. There was just this attraction toward him that I couldn't escape. I wished so much that he would notice me. That's the reason I studied so hard. He will and forever be to this very day…my first love.

Demo nande? Sasuke asked. (for all those confused out there, it means But Why?) Why do you love me? He almost shouted.

What do you mean? Are you thinking that I meant you? Sakura asked confused and suspicious at the same time.

Uh Oh, Sasuke thought. N…nnn..no! I didn't mean that! I mean I'm not Sasuke! It was an accident! I just said that since you were talking about him so much. He said trying to get her off his tail.

Um, Okay, I guess. Sakura said somewhat satisfied with his answer.

Are we there yet? Tsuki asked as she popped out of nowhere breaking the ten second silence.

Almost! Sakura said with a smile. Just a little more and…here we are! Sakura took out her keys and unlocked the door.

Then she opened the door to them and said Welcome to my house!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Welcome to my house! Sakura said inviting Sasuke and Tsuki into her house.

Both Sasuke and Tsuki amazed at how her house looked like. It was extremely clean. And when I say clean, I mean immaculate and spotless.

Then Sakura's mom broke the silence when she told them to come in and to make themselves at home.

Hmmm, this guy is quite the looker, Sakura sure chooses nicely when it comes to guys. I just hope this one doesn't break her heart like last time. Sakura's mom thought.

I'll be in the kitchen whipping up some green tea for everyone, Sakura's mom said with a

heartwarming smile.

If you guys would like to shower first you should go now before my dad gets home.

Sakura said.

Why's that? Tsuki asked extremely curious as always.

Well he usually makes a mess in there whenever he uses it. Sakura said sweat dropping.

So I'll go first! Tsuki said with a smile.

You can borrow my pajamas Tsuki, They might be a bit big on you so I hope its okay. Sakura said.

Of course it's okay! Tsuki said and rushed off to the bathroom.

I'll show you where you're sleeping Fujiwara-san, Sakura said. So she led him to a guest room. It already had two futons neatly laid on the floor with a pair of glass sliding doors. The night sky was beautiful with the stars shining brightly and a full moon.

I'm going to go help my mom with the tea okay? Settle in and make yourself comfortable! Sakura said as she went to the door.

Sakura? Sasuke called.

Hm? What is it? Sakura asked.

About your friend, you should give up on him. You can follow your own path with out him. He's not worth all that trouble. Sasuke said with a dispassionate face.

What do you mean? Of course he's worth all that trouble. He means everything to mean and I won't forget him that easily. Sakura getting frustrated and slightly confused.

New paths will start and new dreams. Sasuke continued.

No, I absolutely refuse to! I will not change my decision about finding Sasuke, never! Naruto and I will bring him back no matter what! Sakura started to say with tears forming. The conversation reminded her of the same one she had with Sasuke about a few months ago.

What's going on? Tsuki asked as she stepped into the room.

Um, its nothing, are you done showering? Sakura said as she used her sleeve to dry her tears.

Yup! Tsuki said as she smiled. Who goes next?

I'll go said Sakura volunteering. She grabbed her towel and pjs and ran off to the bathroom. Just when she was exiting, her mom entered with the green tea.

Arigato! Tsuki squealed as she sipped the nice hot tea. Sasuke took a small sip and put his cup down.

What does Sakura at home? Sasuke asked. Tsuki looked up from her cup surprised that he is actually curious to know more about Sakura.

Well, actually, she's hardly ever home. She always on missions or with the Hokage training or helping her with work. She sighed. I really miss her relying on me and spending time together. After she said that she left Tsuki and Sasuke alone in the room.

What happened with Sakura? Did you know her before we came here? Tsuki asked as she bombarded him with questions.

None of your business Sasuke said coldly.

You should tell me! Why do you always act so cold to everyone and keep them out. We can help you you know! Tsuki said really annoyed with Sasuke's attitude. After a few moments pause, Sasuke spoke.

I'll tell you but you won't like it. But this doesn't mean anything. Sasuke said as he finally gave up. I was born from the Uchiha clan in Konohagakure. My father was the head of the police department there and my older brother Itachi was extremely gifted. I was only seven yrs old when my whole family died. Itachi decided to measure his strength and he killed everyone, including my parents. He spared me only by chance to find what I would grow into. I hated what he did and decided that it would be my dream to resurrect the clan and to avenge my clan by killing Itachi. So I grew up in Konoha as an orphan trying to get stronger. When I finally became a genin I was put in the same team as Naruto and Sakura. We went through many fun, sad, serious time together. It's really difficult to explain. It was as if we were bond together by blood and we were destined to be together. But being in Konoha all that time made me soft, so I broke those bonds and left it all behind and joined up with Orochimaru. That's all.

There was a few second silence as Tsuki tried to absorb what she had just heard.

I know that you want revenge and all but have you ever stopped to think about what your parents thought about it. I mean, you are trying to avenge their deaths but don't they want a better life for you? They don't want you living your life to kill someone, don't they want you to live a happy life instead? Tsuki asked with a serious face.

Well, I have thought about that but then it didn't matter to me anymore. I don't want my family to die in vain. I want to do what I want and what feels right. There is no turning back now.

After what Sasuke said they both sat in silence watching the night sky filled with glistening stars.

The stars are beautiful tonight. Tsuki said breaking the silence. Your family members are probably up there right now watching over you. She sighed and continued. I have nothing against your revenge nor comment about your departure from Konoha and your friends. But I don't want to be part of it, I absolutely refuse to help you in any kind of plan you may have to further your dream. Then she started to brighten up and said, and for your wife I highly recommend Sakura!

Sasuke's expression went from serious to surprised.

Well you did say that you wanted to revive your clan right? So you're going to need to get married and reproduce! Tsuki smiled.

It's not really that important yet. Sasuke said trying not to fluster.

Of course it is! If you focused too much on getting revenge then what will happen if you finally do kill your brother but you end up really ugly! No girl would want to marry you then! And that would be a problem wouldn't it? Tsuki teased as she bombarded him with questions.

Well, so I'll force the girl to like me then! Sasuke shouted getting really flustered despite all his trying.

Sasuke is so easy to get flustered! Tsuki thought. This is going to be fun!

Well what kind of girl will you choose then? I highly recommend Sakura! I mean she's pretty and pretty strong too! I also heard that she was training to become a medical nin. Pretty handy don't you think? Tsuki said as she continued with the suffering. And I know that you really like her!

Well, um, ah, Sasuke was getting extremely uncomfortable with the questions. He agreed with what Tsuki was saying but he was getting hesitant about telling her his answer.

Just then Sakura came in after taking a shower.

What are you guys talking about and why is Fujiwara-san blushing the shade of a ripe tomato?

Um it was nothing, we were just talking about home, are you done with the bathroom? Sasuke said trying to cover up what they were really talking about.

Sure, my mom also prepared my dad's pjs for you if that's okay. Sakura said.

Yeagh whatever and he ran off to the bathroom.

So, Sakura said, what were you guys really talking about? Acting really suspicious.

Was Sasuke really that bad at lying? Tsuki giggled.

Of course! I could spot him a mile away. So what was the conversation about? Sakura asked.

Oh, well, you know how we're orphans right? Well ni-san was thinking about how we should revive the clan and I was thinking of potential girls that ni-san could marry. Tsuki said. She tried to keep as much truth as she could with out ruining their cover.

Oh, is that so. So who were the potential girls? Sakura asked.

Well, there was…

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that he escaped Tsuki and her questions. While he was taking the shower he realized that he had just left Tsuki with Sakura, not good. She might tell Sakura everything knowing how careless she could be. That would ruin everything! So he hurried up and changed as quick as a shinobi should be.

When he got to the room he saw Tsuki and Sakura playing cards.

Wow, you were really fast ni-san! That took only one minute! Tsuki said as she smiled.

Do you want to play cards with us? Sakura asked.

Uh, sure, Sasuke said seeing as how he had nothing else to do.

But it's only fair to warn you ni-san that I have won every game so far! Tsuki said as she shuffled the cards.

Oh we'll see about that Sasuke said.

And now, the games begin!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Let the games begin!

Poker

Sasuke had just got his hand and it seemed pretty decent. I hope I can win with this hand, Sasuke thought.

Yay! My hand has many good cards! I'm sure I'll win! Tsuki smiled to herself.

What! How did I get stuck with all the loser cards! None of these cards match! Sakura sighed then said, I fold.

Well then I guess I win, Sasuke said with a smile revealing a jack, queen, king, ace, two in hearts.

Not so fast ni-san! Tsuki smiled proudly showing her hand of a royal flush.

Aw man! Sakura said admitting defeat. You win again! After Tsuki had won the last ten games.

No Way! We're playing another one! Sasuke yelled getting really upset that he lost. Uchiha tend to be stubborn and hate to lose.

But I'm getting tired and its almost 10, Tsuki said yawning and wiping her eyes.

Okay now, off to bed you go. Sakura said like a mother figure.

No Way! I still haven't won my game yet! Sasuke said with great agitation.

Sakura sighed and dragged Sasuke off to bed.

It's getting late and you should sleep too. I think your tiredness is affecting your brain. Sakura said. She went over to his futon and tucked him in.

You know I'm not a kid right? Sasuke thought but then decided not to say it out loud since he kinda enjoyed it. She had some sort of resemblance to his mom. When she was alive, she used to always tuck him in and sing a lullaby when he couldn't sleep.

When Sakura was done with Sasuke she went over to Tsuki. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Sweet dreams Maki-chan. Sakura said with a smile and went to her room.

After a few seconds she left and shut the door Tsuki spoke up.

I wish we didn't have to lie to ane-chan. She is so nice to us and I kinda feel bad lying to her. After Tsuki said that she fell into a deep slumber.

Sasuke couldn't sleep pondering his thoughts on the day. So, Sakura and Naruto still want to find me despite what I told them. They go through all this trouble just for me. But I'm not worth it despite what they say.

Flashback

You were the first bond I ever had. Naruto said with all his heart during the battle the held at the Valley of the End.

Another Flashback

He will and forever be to this very day, my first love. Sakura said.

End of Both Flashbacks

Sasuke kept on tossing and turning in his sleep thinking about those words and then finally decided to take a walk. He was careful not to wake Tsuki who was deep into her sleep.

As he was walking he saw someone sitting on a bench on the road that just so happened to be the one leading away from the village. (Nostalgic isn't it?)

He saw Sakura quietly singing to her self while crying. Sasuke stood frozen on the spot to see Sakura singing in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her green eyes were glistening as she voice sang the words of an angel. Her pink hair swaying in the wind. The song was so sad yet so beautiful. It was exactly the one his mom used to sing to him. The song immediately stopped when Sakura noticed that Sasuke was there. Sasuke then snapped back to reality when he noticed the lullaby had stopped.

Um, what are you doing here? Sakura asked really embarrassed that someone heard her.

Well I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. Sasuke said taking a seat next to Sakura.

Oh, is that so Sakura said quietly trying not to explode with embarrassment. There was awkward silence between the two with not much to say. Then Sakura sucked her guts in and decided to speak.

Tonight is beautiful isn't it? Sakura asked.

Yes, Yes it is Sasuke said looking at Sakura. Sakura started to blush madly that Sasuke was staring at her that way. Then Sasuke's face was nearing Sakura's and it was getting really close.

Oh no! He's going to kiss me! What am I going to do? Sakura thought as her thoughts raced through her head.

Well kiss him then! It's a chance of a lifetime here! Your first kiss! Inner Sakura said with great persuasion.

When their lips finally locked Sakura immediately pulled away.

I'm sorry! I just can't! I love Sasuke! Sakura shouted. Then when she realized what she said she looked up and saw Sasuke. (Just so you know, its Sasuke without the henge so yeah, the real Sasuke. Now you guys go, OOOhhhhhhh.)

Sa..Sasuke..kun? Sakura said very confused and scared. Did I just kiss Sasuke or Fujiwara-san? And where did Fujiwara-san go to then? Sakura kept asking herself. Then the next thing she knew someone knocked her unconscious.

Sakura awoke to the bright light of the sun feeling very strange. Wait a second! Where's Sasuke-kun! Then Sakura stopped questioning herself when she noticed she was in bed. Oh, I must have dreamed it. It was also my first kiss. Sakura sighed. She got up brushed her teeth, washed her face then she went to breakfast and noticed that Sasuke was up and eating cereal.

Well, you're up early Sakura said with a smile. I'll start making breakfast then.

Sasuke quickly finished his cereal and went back to his room.

Whew! He thought. It was a good thing that Sakura didn't remember what happened last night.

Flashback

They were sitting next to each other on the same place he had broken her heart. Sasuke kept on taking glances of Sakura seeing how beautiful she was. Then he couldn't help himself but get closer and closer to her. When he kissed her he felt this warm feeling inside of himself. But it only lasted a moment.

I'm sorry! I just can't! I love Sasuke! Sakura shouted. Sasuke had released the henge accidentally leaving Sakura really confused. He knocked her unconscious feeling terrible of what he had done to her.

All I'll end up doing is hurting her even more. So he took her home and put her in bed hoping that no one else saw.

Sasuke kept tossing and turning into bed until he woke up early morning eating cereal. Then Sakura came in

End of Flashback


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I know that many haven't read this fanfic but I would like to thank Tora-kun126 for being my only reviewer. And as requested, I will use quotations. Now, on with the story!

"Ohayo! Fujiwara-san" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he chewed his cereal.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Sakura asked walking over to the stove to boil some water for tea.

"Hn" Sasuke responded once again.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked hoping for a different answer than hn.

"Hn" Sasuke said once again as he took his bowl of finished cereal to the sink.

"Can you say anything other than hn?" Sakura asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Can you guess what Sasuke said?

With a final "hn" he left to check up on Tsuki.

Sakura sighed as he left the room. " He really reminds me of Sasuke-kun so much, maybe it was just my dream haunting me." She thought.

When Sasuke was about to knock on the door to their room, Tsuki opened the door.

"Ohayo! Ni-san!" she said with a big smile.

"Time to go pick up the package for Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a stern voice and started to walk to the door.

Somewhere in Konoha…

"Here we are." Sasuke said as he entered the strange dimly lit shop. Tsuki was walking really close to Sasuke with a frightened look tugging on his arm. They kept walking until they reached a desk with a man whose tattooed skin resembled scales. His face looked as if it hadn't been washed in days.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up the "Hebi"." Sasuke said confidently. The man took a few seconds to stare at Sasuke, then he said, "And who are you?" Then Sasuke released his henge to reveal two Sharingan eyes that stared at the man with bloodlust. The man stepped back in surprise and quickly handed a scroll to Sasuke shivering in fear. With the scroll Sasuke and Tsuki walked out of the shop with Sasuke's henge back on.

"We need to leave quickly now." Sasuke said as he power walked down the road out of the village.

"Why's that?" Tsuki asked trying to catch up to Sasuke.

"We have what we need and since I showed that man who I am he's going to be reporting me for profit." Sasuke quickly explained.

"But I want to say goodbye to Sakura and Naruto first!" Tsuki said a bit upset.

"We can't right now!" Sasuke said frustrated and started to walk even faster. As they passed by people on the road, Kakashi was walking by. When Sasuke and Kakashi met Sasuke kept on walking not noticing Kakashi. Kakashi on the other hand stopped. Tsuki brushed by as well but when she already walked pass she looked behind to the man she brushed by to say she was sorry, but he was gone.

"That was weird." Thought Tsuki. "Wait! Ni-san! We still have our stuff at Sakura-chan's!"

"I already have the stuff with me, just keep moving, we're being followed." Sasuke said. Tsuki froze up when Sasuke said that. They were about up to the gate out of Konoha until Kakashi appeared.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a stern face staring right at him.

"What are you talking about? I don't know him." Sasuke said in denial.

"We'll see about that." And with those words Kakashi pulled a straightforward attack on Sasuke. Sasuke, not at all surprised by this, pulled out a smoke bomb and pushed Tsuki behind him and they disappeared.

"Tch." Kakashi thought to himself.

Both Sasuke and Tsuki appeared in front of Orochimaru's Lair a second later after the smoke bomb.

"Wow, we sure got here pretty fast." Tsuki said. They then walked in complete silence down the stairs and went to find Orochimaru to give him the scroll. When they finally reached their destination, Sasuke was about to knock on the door until a voice said, "Come in."

In the room they found Orochimaru sitting in desk with his hands folded neatly on the table. Sasuke handed over the scroll and Orochimaru took it and placed it down to get rid of the seal. He opened it and it was filled with summonings. (I'm not really sure if that's what its called but scrolls are used to store things.) Orochimaru opened up the first summoning and out came…HIS DRY CLEANING!

"Ah, all clean and pressed." Orochimaru said with a smile. Words could not express Sasuke's and Tsuki's fury at that point.

"Why do I feel I'm the target for someone's hate?" Orochimaru thought.

And that's it! I know that it's a bit short but I'm having writer's block and it took me forever to write this chapter. Enjoy! And if I get more reviews maybe I'll update sooner than before.


End file.
